


Supramolecular Circuitry

by the_last_dillards



Category: Star Trek: Deep Space Nine
Genre: Multi, Sexual Fantasy, Threesome - F/M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-11
Updated: 2021-03-11
Packaged: 2021-03-17 16:28:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,053
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29969163
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/the_last_dillards/pseuds/the_last_dillards
Summary: Whenever Miles looked back and put any thought to the situation at all, it was extraordinarily, blindingly obvious what this all had been leading to.Keiko wanted to invite Julian into their bed. And worst of all, Miles wanted it too.
Relationships: Julian Bashir/Keiko O'Brien/Miles O'Brien
Comments: 3
Kudos: 17





	Supramolecular Circuitry

It was Keiko who had suggested it. 

In hindsight, the request had been a longtime coming. 

Little comments. 

_“You look so handsome in that airman uniform, Miles. I bet Julian must be pretty handsome too.”_

_“Do you think what they say about surgeon's hands are true? I need some long and nimble fingers to help reach in and swab this sample and was thinking of asking Julian.”_

_“Wow, that was quite a rant. Julian sure knows how to get worked up and in a state, huh?”_

Anything to put implications and _ideas_ into Miles’ head. Ideas that he didn’t need added on top of the many complicated and often conflicting, confusing emotions he felt towards a certain Julian Bashir. 

That didn’t seem to matter much to Keiko. She piled the remarks on anyways, innocent little things that got bolder and more obvious with each passing week, highlighting aspects of Julian he’d never put much thought to before. 

Julian’s eyes, gleaming greens and browns, full of bright intelligence and kindness. 

That wide grin, barely contained. 

The way his mouth contorted itself into extremes with every emotion that happened to pass by. 

Julian's passion and enthusiasm as he went into every endeavor full throttle and wholeheartedly, bold and fearless. 

The shape of his hands, fingers long and precise and always so very careful whether holding the life of a patient in his hands or the length of a dart. 

The soft curls that begged to be brushed back into place after a long shift. 

Those legs that seemed to make up most of his body, elongated still by that silly tight tennis outfit of his. 

The list could go on and on.

As much as Miles tried to fight it, to repress what he could of the excitement that sparked in his chest and occasionally _elsewhere_ upon seeing his best mate dressed up and ready to go for an outing to the holosuite, it was a futile endeavor. He was stuck thinking of Julian almost as much as he did Keiko, idle thoughts while he worked the more routine aspects of keeping a chimera of a station alive—and what a revelation it was when he realized he'd already been doing that well before his wits had been scattered to the winds.

But the question of whether those feelings had always been there, coals smoldering in the background waiting to be stoked, or if it was Keiko who’d set the kindling aflame didn’t much matter in the end. Either way, everyday Miles found himself noticing Julian in all sorts of new ways.

And once Keiko had successfully poured kerosene all over Miles’ now simmering affections, turning it into a full on inferno, she’d moved onto the next stage of her plans.

She’d brought Julian into their bed. 

Not literally. But in whispers and fantasies.

Miles definitely should’ve put a stop to it there. Should have stood his ground and had a talk with Keiko about keeping their intimate times for them alone. It was more than a little odd after all to be talking about your best mate that way with your wife. To both get off by the thought of him while you made love.

But it had been so tempting, so easy to let it happen. 

The fact that Keiko had brought it up had liberated Miles in a way. He hadn’t quite put two and two together yet as to her manipulations and so the fact that Keiko seemed to be admitting to him that she was a bit _too fond_ of Julian as well had been a relief. He didn’t need to feel bad about his own stray thoughts or spending so much time around someone he _looked_ at.

It was their little secret. That too was part of the appeal.

They didn’t talk about Julian every time or even most times they made love. If they had, that might’ve been enough to make Miles feel jealous and insecure regardless of his own attractions. But it wasn’t exactly an uncommon occurrence either. 

Keiko would make mention of him with a mischievous little smile and little to no forewarning.

_“If you could kiss Julian anywhere, where would it be?”_

It was enough to almost give Miles a heart attack sometimes—and wouldn’t that be an experience if he actually did have one and had to be taken to the infirmary where Julian would be, all concerned and professional and totally unknowing about just what he and Keiko got up to.

(The answer as to where Miles might like to kiss his best mate was all over, starting with one pressed into his hair and working his way down to the tip of his nose and then his lips and then lower.)

Miles knew it was all a bit odd. It was one thing to look and think deeply on certain topics when you were single and alone but to do so with another person, one that he’d promised his lifelong devotion to… Well, Miles had never heard of anything like it.

He and Keiko talked back and forth, questions and answers and fantasised scenarios. 

Shared words about how Julian might look in the throes of passions. 

How he might squirm when held down. 

Whether he’d be good at sucking cock or best with his face between Keiko’s legs. 

What might those long fingers be like grasping, stroking, penetrating?

Which positions might he prefer?

Just how much Miles would love to kiss that goofy grin off his face and take a bite out of that annoyingly distracting little arse.

How Julian might look tied to their bed.

Might Miles ever let Julian have him _there?_ (It was to Keiko’s great amusement that Miles asserted a resounding No—such acts were her right only. Some things still needed to stay between just them.)

Still, when they made love, though it was Keiko’s body holding him tight, it sometimes felt as if Julian was there between them, fucking and being fucked in turn, giving himself to them both. 

Yes, whenever Miles looked back, put any thought to the situation at all, it was extraordinarily, blindingly obvious what this all had been leading up to.

Keiko wanted to invite Julian into their bed, all too literally this time.

And worst of all, Miles wanted it too.

**Author's Note:**

> Half a million years ago Vyrenrolar suggested to me writing a Keiko/Miles/Julian fic and I've only just now figured out how to do that in a way that works for me. Next chapter will be up...someday...and feature some negotiations and the actual threeway lol.
> 
> Kudos and comments are chicken soup for the soul 🍜


End file.
